1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an ink composition, and more particularly, to an ink composition having an improved storage stability and an increased drying speed, thereby improving printed image quality, an ink cartridge comprising the same, and an inkjet recording apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for improving a storage stability of an inkjet ink composition and a property of printing on a paper using a cyclic amide compound in the inkjet ink composition was disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,503). However, the inkjet ink composition dries at a nozzle of an inkjet head due to a lack of hygroscopicity when the cyclic amide compound is used in the inkjet ink composition.
Accordingly, a method of employing a hygroscopic solvent, such as a diol or a polyol, having a high boiling point, in an inkjet ink composition was suggested (U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,519). However, the inkjet ink composition dries slowly when the inkjet ink composition contacts a paper, and thus a cockle is induced on the paper due to the increased amount of time for which inkjet ink composition remains on the paper, and bleeding between colors becomes so severe that image quality may deteriorate. Further, adhesiveness of the inkjet ink composition to the paper is poor, and thus the rubbing resistance is weak. As a result, a printed image is smeared when the printed image is rubbed with a hand, even after the inkjet ink composition is dried.